


Caution Tape Around My Heart

by new2svu2017



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Courtroom, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new2svu2017/pseuds/new2svu2017
Summary: Picks up in the hospital after Elliot is shot in season 7, episode 6, Raw. Will be canon divergent from then on. How does Olivia navigate her relationship with her injured partner, while taking care of him? TW: This will be an unconventional affair fic, if this bothers you please don’t read. Drama, angst, and smut, heavy.
Relationships: Elliot Stabler/Kathy Stabler, Olivia Benson/Dean Porter, Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Caution Tape Around My Heart

Caution Tape Around My Heart 

A/N: Picks up after Elliot is shot in the season 7 episode 6, Raw. Will diverge from canon when Olivia visits him in the hospital, I will be changing the events of that scene. Some characters will be OOC eventually, absolutely nothing against the actors, I’m merely playing with the characters. Dana will be present because I liked that character and they did her dirty in my opinion. This is not going to be my usual happy/fluffy kind of story, although it will be at times especially in the beginning, this will instead feature a lot more drama and angst, maybe an actual real storyline and not just smut. 

A/N2: TW: this will be an affair fic, if this bothers you or triggers you, please don’t read. I do not condone cheating, and it’s not a conventional cheating fic, but feel free to leave your opinions in the comment/review section. Drama, angst, and smut heavy, but not in that order. Good luck. Rated M/NSFW, eventually. 

A/N: song inspiration- I hate you, I love you by gnash, on repeat, “Friends can break your heart too and I’m always tired but never of you. Caution tape around my heart, do you ever wonder what we could have been? I hate you, I love you, I hate that I love you, don’t want to but I can’t put nobody else above you. I hate that I want you.” 

Disclaimer: I do not own NBC, or SVU, I’m merely borrowing these characters. 

Elliot Stabler’s Hospital Room, Post Courtroom Shooting 

Olivia ditched Fin to check on his own partner as she made a beeline for her partner’s room. Multiple shootings, at least one casualty. Those were the only words bouncing around in her head. She should’ve been there. It was her job to protect him, to have his back. What would his wife think? What would his kids think? 

Olivia didn’t even knock before plowing gracelessly into his room, not bothered by his surprised expression as she crossed the room as quickly as her legs would carry her towards her shirtless partner. 

“Oh God, I-are, oh my God El,” Olivia exclaimed, moving her hands in front of her, not sure where it was safe to touch him. 

Elliot reached out with his good arm, and grabbed ahold of Olivia’s hand. “Hey, hey I’m fine, I’m okay!” he tried to reassure her unsuccessfully. 

“I, no you’re-you were sh-shot, and I wasn’t, shit El, I wasn’t there, I should’ve been there, I should have had your back. Where the hell was Munch?” Olivia demanded aggressively. 

Elliot chuckled, “I think I got off easier than Munch, Liv,” Elliot replied, trying to soothe her. 

Olivia raised her eyebrows. 

“He uh, took one to the ass. I’m sure he’ll ask you to kiss it better,” Elliot joked trying to lighten the mood. 

It was beginning to work, “Alright, alright. Are you sure you’re okay, what’s your prognosis?” Olivia said, cracking a small smile. 

“I think I can answer that,” called a voice from the doorway. 

“Hi I’m Dr.Eric DeSilva,” the man in the white coat continued, while reaching out to shake Olivia’s hand. “You must be Mrs.Stabler, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” the young doctor said, slowly raking his eyes up and down her body. 

Olivia rolled her eyes, he definitely wasn’t discreet. “It’s Detective Benson actually, I’m his partner,” Olivia rasped shaking his hand. 

“Oh uh, sorry I just assumed,” he apologized. 

Olivia crossed her arms giving him a tight closed lip smile. “How is he?”

The doctor glanced down at the file in his hands before looking at his patient, “Uh do I have permission to speak freely Elliot?”

Elliot smiled, “Yeah she’s my partner.” 

The doctor looked at his file again, “Oh Benson, right your medical proxy too.” 

Olivia turned to Elliot, “I’m your medical proxy? Since when?” she asked, shocked.

Elliot shrugged, then grimaced as pain shot through his arm and shoulder, “I figured I’m yours…” he trailed off, practically whispering through the pain. 

“Elliot, what about Kathy?” Olivia questioned. 

Elliot glanced at his doctor, he didn’t particularly want to have this conversation in front of him but he also knew he had been procrastinating and he needed to tell Olivia the truth. 

“I filed divorce papers, I’ve signed and delivered them, it’s over Liv,” he sighed. 

Olivia didn’t know how to respond and she was thankful for the doctor who cleared his throat interrupting their conversation. 

“Well that’s good to know as your doctor actually. I’m willing to discharge you later today, I do want you to stay for a few more hours and you’re about to get a shot of morphine for pain, I want you to rest for a bit. But you’re going to need someone to stay with you, probably for at least 2-4 weeks. You broke your humerus, that cast will be on for at least 6 weeks, you’ll find every day things to be very difficult to do at first, some things will be impossible for the full 6 weeks. If you don’t know someone that can stay with you or you with them, then you’ll have to go to a rehab facility instead.” 

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows. 

Olivia spoke up, “I’ll call Kathy.”

“What-no, Liv, we’re divorced,” Elliot argued. 

“You need help, don’t be so stubborn,” Olivia sighed. 

“Not from her I don’t, I’m not going back there Liv!” 

Olivia turned to the doctor, making a snap decision. She wasn’t going to argue with her partner in front of his doctor, they could settle where he stayed at a later time. “He can stay with me,” she offered. 

The doctor raised his eyebrows, “Uh okay? Detective Stabler?” 

Elliot was surprised but pleasantly happy she had stepped up and offered her residence as a place for him to heal. “Um ye-yeah that’d be great!”

“Okay, well then, Detective Benson there are a few things you both need to know for his time at home. Uh he will probably need rehab, physio after the cast comes off. The bullet hit his humerus, we removed it during surgery, I believe they’ve collected it as evidence. Don’t get the cast wet. If it does you’ll have to come back. Try to stretch your shoulder every day a couple time’s a day. Just rotate it. No weight lifting obviously. No physical activity for the next 48 hours. That includes sex.”

Elliot snorted, “Didn’t you just hear me say I got divorced.”

The doctor pointedly looked between the two detectives in the room, first at Olivia than at Elliot. “Um… yes?” 

Not subtle at all, Olivia repeated in her head. 

“We’re not, we’re just partners,” she exclaimed. 

“Well nevertheless, no sex for 48 hours, no exercising for a week. After that you can resume exercising, cardio, that kind of thing,” the doctor concluded. 

“Any questions for me? Before I go.”

Both detectives shook their heads. 

The doctor nodded, “Okay so you’ll be off work for the next week, and desk duty after that. Now I’m gonna get a nurse to give you a shot and I want you to rest until this evening. If everything is still fine by 11pm, you’ll be free to go. I’ll have your discharge papers ready. At home, I’ll give you a prescription for morphine and a muscle relaxant, once the pain gets better you can just use regular Tylenol.”

“Great I’m looking at weeks of ass duty,” Elliot groused, pouting heavily. 

Olivia smiled at him, “Thank you doctor.”

Eric nodded, “No problem. Actually if you’ll come with me Detective, I’ll grab the papers and some info you guys will need.”

“Be right back,” Olivia muttered, following the doctor to the nurses station. 

He handed her some pamphlets about cast care, and the discharge forms her partner would need. A nurse left to administer the medication that the doctor ordered. “I’m sorry again about the mixup,” Eric apologized. 

Olivia smiled politely, “That’s alright, you aren’t the first.” 

The doctor gave her a wide smile, his perfectly straight white teeth shining brightly. “Is there a Mr. Detective Benson may I ask, before I stick my foot in my mouth again.” 

Olivia chuckled, “No no, no mister, very much single.” 

“Really? Well would you like to meet again under better circumstances?” Eric said giving her a coy smile. 

Olivia was a bit surprised, this guy clearly thought she was dating or at least sleeping with her partner, and normally that deterred men from asking her out. She had to admit he was a good looking man. She thought he was probably in his early to mid thirties, but his tanned skin and flowing black hair was very attractive, not to mention his bright green eyes. 

Olivia smiled, ducking her head and pulling a business card out of her pocket, “Give me a call sometime.” 

Eric grinned, “Great, and good luck with your partner, he seems like he may not be the most patient patient,” he winked at her. 

Olivia laughed loudly, “You couldn’t be more right about that!” 

“I’ll call you,” Eric chuckled. “Maybe I can meet you, give you a break from your babysitting duties.” 

“That’d be great, and thank you for taking care of him,” Olivia squeezed his forearm, finding it quite muscular under his lab coat. 

She turned and walked back into her partner’s room. He was in the same position, staring at the ceiling smiling. 

Clearly his pain medication had started to work. 

“Feeling better?” she asked, closing the door and propping her hip against his bed. 

Elliot grinned widely at her, “Mmhm, no pain.”

“Good that’s, good,” Olivia sighed heavily. The relief she felt knowing he’d be okay, was immense, she could feel it in her bones. 

Elliot took her hand in his, he could sense how stressed she was. He couldn’t imagine if things had been the other way around. He’d kill the bastard that shot her, if someone else hadn’t. 

“Hey, come here,” he tugged on her hand, trying to get her to sit on the stretcher with him. He didn’t know if it was getting shot, or the morphine running through his veins, but he was feeling bold, brave. 

Olivia moved cautiously, she didn’t want to hurt him, she wanted to be close to him, but she suddenly became very aware that he wasn’t wearing a shirt or gown. She had never been this close to his naked skin. She sat down beside his hip, holding his warm hand in both of hers so she wasn’t tempted to touch him anywhere else. 

Elliot swiped his thumb back and forth against her soft hand. “I’m okay, I promise. Please stop worrying.” 

Olivia shook her head, “You know me too well.” She smiled slightly at him, “At first all we heard was shots fired and one deceased. We didn’t know who. I thought-Jesus El, I thought I had lost you.” 

“I’m so sorry Liv,” he reached up to swipe the tear hanging onto her bottom lash. 

“I’m always going to worry about you,” Olivia whispered. 

Elliot nodded, “I know, but at least it’s just my arm, it’ll heal, I know how much you like my ass,” he teased. 

“Oh my God, you are fine,” Olivia laughed, flinging his hand away from hers. 

Elliot grinned even wider, he was feeling the effects of the medication he was given. He cupped Olivia’s cheek, he was fascinated by her, her smooth skin. He ran his hand down her neck, inside the collar of her blazer, she looked so good in her black blazer and blue shirt, his hand stopped high on her chest, above her beating heart. 

Olivia was frozen, she didn’t know what the hell he was doing. He seemed to be in some kind of trance. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“You’re so beautiful,” Elliot rasped, his voice dropping an octave. 

Olivia’s eyes widened, they never spoke to each other like that. “Yo-your high El.” 

“Maybe,” Elliot agreed. He grabbed her hand and placed it on his pec. “This is what you always do to me though,” he grumbled, his speech was slightly slurred, but he knew his heart was beating faster than normal. 

Olivia sighed, “El…” she was hoping he wouldn’t remember this, “You need to rest.” She could feel his heart hammering against her palm which he was holding against his chest. She was trying and failing not to feel how warm and soft his skin was under her hand. His pec was hard, all of him was hard though, she noticed when she first entered his room. She knew he was fit but other than a couple glances in their locker room she had never had the opportunity to really see him in all his glory, and never had the chance to touch him. 

“Don’t wanna sleep, wanna talk to you,” he replied sleepily. 

“That’s okay, we can talk later.” 

“Promise you’ll be here when I wake up?” 

“Promise,” she didn’t know if it was the drugs or getting shot, but her partner was acting clingy and, she kind of liked it, he was letting his walls down with her. 

Olivia didn’t know how to kill her time but thankfully she was distracted by someone new walking into the her partner’s room, surprising her. 

A middle-aged brown haired woman walked in, giving Olivia a polite smile, as Olivia quickly hopped off of Elliot’s bed, his hand dropping from her chest. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” she whispered, not knowing if the man in the bed was sleeping or not. 

“Um no, no problem, Star?”

The woman reached out to shake Olivia’s hand, “Special Agent Dana Lewis, I was in the courtroom with your partner there, undercover, I just came to apologize to him and Detective Munch.”

Olivia smiled, “It’s nice to meet the real you, I take it you’re okay?”

“She shot ‘im,” Elliot slurred from his bed behind Olivia. 

Dana moved so she could see the man in the bed, “Good to see you still breathing Stabler.” 

“Hmmm, thanks to you, s’pose I owe you a thank you?” Elliot revealed. 

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows watching the interaction between the other two people in the room. 

“She saved your life?” Olivia questioned, standing beside Elliot’s bed. 

“Mmhm, just as that kid was about to shoot me dead, she shot him instead…” Elliot trailed off, he reached out and tried to pull Olivia back onto his bed by her hips with his good arm. 

Olivia stood facing Dana and slapped Elliot’s hands away, “Th-thank you,” Olivia told Dana, who was smirking at Olivia over Elliot’s continued attempts to grab her. 

“Well I’m just glad you’re okay, and thank heavens you didn’t get shot where Detective Munch was, wouldn’t want to damage that cute derrière of yours sweetie,” Dana spouted in her thick southern drawl and winked at the pair hand wrestling at the bed. 

Olivia finally untangled herself from Elliot, stepping away, while Elliot chuckled on the bed. 

“See Liv I told you I had a good ass,” Elliot boasted. 

“You sure do sweet cheeks, now I’m gonna let you rest, and go visit the poor man who won’t be able to sit comfortably for weeks, it was nice to see you Olivia,” Dana replied, reaching out to shake her hand again. 

Olivia shook her head, “I’ll walk you out,” she said and walked out with the other brunette woman, trying to ignore her partner’s pleads for her to come back. 

Once they were in the hall Olivia turned to Dana, “Thanks again for looking out for my partner when I couldn’t be there.” 

Olivia felt like Dana was studying her before she finally responded, “No problem, we have to take care of our fellow officers. It really was nice to meet you, as Dana, not Star, I’m gonna be stationed in New York for a while, we should keep in touch, maybe do lunch next week?”

Olivia smiled, “That’d be great, here’s my card.” Olivia didn’t have many female friends and despite some of the shit Star said on the case she really did like Dana, especially since she saved her partner. 

“Great, maybe then you can tell me what’s going on with you and Stabler,” Dana teased. 

Olivia rolled her eyes, “I can assure you absolutely nothing, he’s been married until very recently, in fact I just found out today.”

“You sure looked cozy when I walked in,” Dana argued. 

“We’re partners, and good friends,” Olivia continued to deny. 

“Mmhm, if y’all say so, he sure seems very touchy feely with you,” Dana pressed. 

Olivia rolled her eyes, “He’s on drugs he won’t even remember this tomorrow, with any luck.” 

“Hmmm interesting, as a cop you must know that drugs just lower ones inhibitions, there’s a reason they’re called truth serums Benson.” 

Olivia didn’t have any excuse for that logic, “I should be getting back before he sends out a search party, thanks again Lewis,” Olivia shook her hand and pointed her in the direction which Fin went in to find Munch. 

Olivia walked back into her partner’s room, his half naked body shining under the harsh fluorescent lights. His eyes were closed and it looked like he may have finally drifted off to dreamland. 

Olivia turned the lights off and sat in the spare chair in the room, ditching her blazer before she sat down. 

“Liv,” Elliot moaned with his eyes still closed. 

“I’m here Stabler,” Olivia responded. 

“Come,” Elliot grunted, patting the bed with his good hand. 

Olivia shook her head, she wasn’t going to risk being caught that close to her partner again. She stood and pulled the chair to sit against the bed. 

“Livvvv-vee,” Elliot moaned again. 

Olivia took his good hand in hers, “Sleep El, I’m right here,” she said, giving his hand a firm squeeze. 

“Mm, ‘kay,” Elliot slurred happily, a smile gracing his relaxed face as he fell deeper into slumber. 

Olivia watched and studied her partner’s face. Not only did she rarely have the opportunity to look at him without getting caught but she never allowed her eyes to linger that long on him either. 

She had been terrified when she heard about the shooting. A cold dreaded fear worked its way up her spine, settling like a cold winter’s night in her chest, a heavy anvil dropping into her stomach at the same time. She knew her heart had stopped when she heard at least one person was deceased. And then it had never beat faster as her and Fin rushed to their partner’s sides. 

Olivia gazed at his face. They’d been partners for 7 years now. She could hardly believe it. He hadn’t changed much in those 7 years. His hair was practically the same, maybe receding a few centimetres. She knew if he opened his eyes she’d be staring at the same hypnotic blue that had captivated her from day one. 

She wondered if he knew how many different shades of blue his eyes were. They changed colours based on his mood and emotions, and she loved and hated the fact that she even knew this. 

When he was happy or talking about his kids, they were the lightest in colour like a sky blue, when he was angry or frustrated at a perp they changed to a medium ocean blue. Then rarely and, at times she tried not to dwell on it, they changed to a dark midnight blue, she’d catch them in the dark predatory colour when she’d see him staring at her, or anytime another man made a pass or flirted with her. 

She wasn’t sure she should know these things as her eyes trailed lower down his strong nose and coming to a stop at his slightly parted lips. That was something, although she tried to deny it, that deep down she did want to know. How would those lips feel against hers? How would they feel against her mouth, her cheeks, her jaw, her throat? Would he just kiss or would he suck too, pull her skin into his mouth?

How would his lips feel on other areas of her body? Such as her chest, her globes, her hard straining nipples. Would he nip and bite them? Or suckle them into his mouth. 

Olivia sighed, how would those smooth, soft looking lips feel lower on her body? Would he be able to push her over the edge with them? Pleasure her beyond her wildest dreams. 

Olivia noted in general he was much bigger than he was when they first started working together, as her eyes studied his strong upper body. The hospital blanket was wrapped around his hips. She wondered what he was wearing beneath it. 

His arms and shoulders were ridiculously fit. She ached to slide her hands across all that muscled area. The cross tattoo stood out clear against his pale skin. She’d never been so tempted to run her tongue along its length, and to thank whatever deity above that her partner wasn’t killed today, but it was partly obscured by his cast, which ran from his fingertips to just below his armpit. 

His forearms and hands were just as solid as the rest of him. 

She studied the hand resting in hers. She’d never taken the time to look at his hands so closely. His knuckles were covered in old scars, most of them, she figured were his own doing, punching walls and lockers. His fingers, she gulped loudly, were thick, she thought, as she softly caressed his hand. She followed a vein with the tip of her finger, from his wrist until it disappeared under his knuckles. She tried not to think too much on what other kind of damage his hands could inflict, on her body. 

She continued to rub the rough skin on his hand as her eyes locked onto his strong pectoral muscles. He was too fit for his age, it was borderline overkill. She hoped he wasn’t trying to make up for being inadequate in a different department. But she shouldn’t be thinking about her married partner’s package either way. 

His strong pecs were dusted with a smattering of light brown hair, it was barely visible, and topped with two small light brown nipples. They were currently hard in the cold hospital room. She tried not to linger too long on them though as her gaze slid lower onto his chiseled abs. 

It looked like someone had carved him out of stone. Like those Greek God statues she use to see in her mother’s literary books. 

She didn’t notice her hand reaching out to softly trace the crevices on his abdomen. Her fingers slid down the centre line, finally coming to a halt when they bumped into the blanket at his hips. She was trying to decide whether to push it down just a little bit when her partner let out a loud grunt and shifted in his sleep. 

Startled Olivia jerked back, she had been in a complete daze as she watched her partner sleep. She had never ogled any man’s body in the way she had just done with her partner. 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Olivia moved her arms so that she could rest them on the bed, before lowering her head to lean on them. 

She needed a moment to catch her breath, and to try to erase the memory and feelings that came forward when she was staring and touching his body. 

Olivia didn’t know what time it was but found herself drifting off to sleep in the comfort of her partner’s masculine scent and deep calming breaths. 

-:-:-:-:-:-

Olivia felt a shiver run up and down her spine, then she felt a warm hand and fingers running through her hair, massaging her scalp. 

“Mmhm,” Olivia purred, believing she was dreaming. “Oh El,” she moaned happily with her eyes closed. 

The hand in her hair suddenly stilled causing Olivia to finally open her eyes. Seeing she was in a hospital room initially brought confusion before everything came rushing back. 

Hospital room. Her partner. A shooting. Olivia jerked back from the bed she had been leaning over. Elliot’s hand dropped back to the bed from her sudden movement. 

“I’m-uh-sorry,” Olivia stuttered, “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” 

Elliot nodded, “It’s okay, I’m happy you did.”

“How long have you been awake?” Olivia asked, she could feel the heat rushing up her chest and neck before settling in her cheeks. She was thankful she was naturally tanned and that he wouldn’t be able to see just how much she was blushing. 

Elliot shrugged, “Only a few minutes. You looked so peaceful I didn’t wanna wake you.” 

Olivia nodded, “How’re you feeling?”

“I feel fine, just wanna get outta here-“

“Well I think I can help with that,” Dr.DeSilva interrupted. 

Olivia pushed her chair back from her partner’s bed, putting a few feet of distance between them. 

Elliot frowned at the move. 

Olivia turned to address the doctor, “So I can take him home?

“Yes, he’s good to go. I have some papers for him to fill out, and a prescription for him, uh maybe you can get it filled while he’s being discharged? Save you guys some time?” Eric suggested. 

Olivia took the prescription from him, “Great, I’ll go do that! And thanks again for patching him up.”

“Of course, good luck, and I’ll be in touch,” he smiled at her. 

Olivia nodded and left to find the pharmacy. Thankfully it wasn’t busy at that time of night and she was happily making her way back to her partner’s room, his bag of medications bouncing off her leg. 

Olivia didn’t think about knocking before she entered, she had been checking her phone for messages from Fin. 

“Hey so sounds like they’re going to be keeping Munch overnight, so Fin offered to give us a ri-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide,” Olivia gasped having just looked up to find her partner standing beside his bed in nothing but his boxers, struggling to pull his suit pants above his knees with one arm. 

Elliot looked up as Olivia spun around to face the door, he had been frustrated but chuckled at his partner’s reaction as she began apologizing for just barging in. 

“You- I are you laughing?” Olivia inquired frustrated too. 

“Liv, turn around I’m not talking to your back.” 

Olivia tilted her head to the side, “Are you still naked?”

“Not naked Benson, I have boxers on,” Elliot smirked. 

Olivia sighed exasperatedly, “You know what I mean, I don’t think as your partner I should be seeing you in your boxers.” 

“If you were serious about taking care of me, partner, then you very well may be seeing me in less than boxers in the next few weeks,” Elliot practically whispered in her ear. 

Olivia gasped and spun around, dropping his pill bag, completely unaware that Elliot had been sneaking up on her, she slapped both hands against his bare chest, but immediately went to move them after realizing she was touching her half naked partner. 

Elliot grabbed her wrists with his good hand, pinning her hands between them against his chest. 

“Wh-What are you doing?” Olivia asked, leaning away from his body, she could feel her own body trembling. 

“Do I make you nervous?” Elliot tilted his head to the side, bringing his casted arm to rest against her waist. 

“When you act like this, yes,” Olivia replied shakily. 

“Like what?” Elliot husked while tipping his head towards her. 

Olivia turned her head, “I repeat, what the hell are you doing?”

“If you don’t know, I must not be very good at it,” Elliot chuckled while leaning his forehead against the side of her head. 

“El, I-you, you’re high Stabler…” Olivia trailed off, trying to deny how good it felt in his embrace. 

Elliot nodded against her head, “Probably, but that doesn’t negate my feelings.”

Olivia snapped her head away from his, “Feelings? Wh-no, we’re not doing this. You were just shot for God sakes Stabler. And you’re freshly divorced. I don’t know if this is some kind of thank God I’m alive rebound, but I highly suggest you look further than your partner!” 

Elliot chuckled, releasing her from his grip, “You think this is new?”

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. 

“You think this hasn’t been building for yea-“

Olivia slammed her hand against her partner’s mouth and grabbed him by the back of the neck, she dropped her forehead against his, “Please don’t finish that sentence, if you care for me in anyway you will drop this because I can’t hear this tonight after everything else that’s happened today, please,” she practically begged. 

Olivia felt Elliot nod against her head and mumble something unintelligible against her palm, she released him and took a step back. 

Clasping her hands together she inquired, “How can I help you?”

Just as she asked her question a young blonde nurse entered the room, “Sorry to interrupt, I have your final discharge papers,” Olivia noticed the way the nurse’s eyes roamed her partner’s body. 

“Is there anything else I can help you with?” The nurse asked after dropping his papers on the bedside table, “Maybe I can help you get dressed?” 

Elliot saw the way the nurse had checked him out, and just as he was about to object Olivia cut in. 

“That’s alright, I’ll be helping him, you can go, we’re all set in here.”

Elliot quirked an eyebrow at her, she rarely displayed any kind of jealousy or protectiveness over him. That was more his MO. He grinned widely at Olivia as the nurse scurried from the room under her harsh gaze. 

“Not a word,” Olivia sneered, reaching down to pick up his pills and put them on the table with his papers. 

Elliot made a zipping motion with his hand against his lips, before trying to reach down and pull up his pants again, which were hanging around his ankles after all his movement. 

Olivia groaned and rolled her eyes to the ceiling, her nerves were shot and she honestly didn’t think she currently had it in her to be that close to her partner’s tempting body. And god help her if he started using his words again. 

“What do you need me to do Stabler?”

Elliot grunted while he tried to pull up his suit pants with one hand but every time he let go of one side to pull up the other, they would just slip back down his legs, frustrating him. As much as he wanted to flirt with Olivia, he didn’t want to be an invalid doing it. 

“Jesus, just pull these up please!”

Olivia sighed and walked over to her partner, she could tell he was getting angry at the situation already, “Hey, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay, we’ll get through this, I’m here to help you and work with you. This is why I suggested you call Kathy-“

“I don’t want Kathy, I want you!” Elliot grunted angrily. 

Olivia nodded at his candor, “Okay Elliot, okay,” she acquiesced. 

Olivia took a deep breath before crouching down to the floor at Elliot’s feet. Olivia gulped trying to keep her eyes down and not focus on the boxers now inches from her face. 

Elliot let out a long breath and tried not to think about all the times he had dreamed about his partner in a similar position, for far different reasons. Jesus he thought as he felt her slowly pull his pants up his legs, he could not get an erection while she dressed him. 

Olivia slowly stood as she pulled his pants higher, she tugged them over his hips and ass, settling them on his lower waist, “Uh, do you, can you do them up with one hand?” 

Elliot shook his head, “You think you could do yours up one-handed?” he challenged. 

Olivia smirked, “Touché.” 

Olivia looked down at his open pants, his blue boxers standing out against his Irish skin and dark suit pants. She tried not to notice an obvious bulge as she pulled both sides of his pants together, and his sharp intake of breath as her fingers skimmed the skin above his boxers. Olivia quickly did up his button and immediately pulled up his zipper, not wanting to dwell in the region any longer than necessary. 

She grabbed both ends of his belt and slipped them together. Releasing the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding, Olivia took a step back and looked around the room. 

Elliot also breathed a sigh of relief, he couldn’t have her hands in that location again and remain respectable. 

Olivia grabbed his ruined work shirt, frowning, “Guess this will have to do until we can pick up some of your clothes…” she trailed off, seeing his shirt covered in blood brought everything she was feeling and fearing back to the surface as she held it in front of her. 

Elliot saw where this was going and not waiting a second he grabbed the shirt and threw it on the bed, before grasping Olivia by her cheek and pulling her into his body again. 

“I’m fine, I’m okay, I’m here,” Elliot murmured. 

“Yes but how close were you to not being here, standing here in front of me?” Olivia whispered, trying to keep the tears in her eyes from falling as she rested her hands on his strong chest. She slid her right hand until she could feel his beating heart against her palm, staring at her hand and how her tanned skin stood out against his. 

Elliot placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed it, “Hey, we can’t think like that or neither of us could ever go into work again, look at me Liv,” Elliot responded in a soft voice.

Olivia looked up at him, locking eyes with his, they were at their darkest shade, the dark midnight colour that she always tried to ignore or pretend she didn’t notice. 

“Please don’t cry Benson,” Elliot whispered, rubbing his thumb under her eye, swiping at the moisture threatening to fall. 

Olivia nodded, too choked up to speak. She slid her hands from his chest and picked up his shirt, trying to shake off her feelings she joked, “Guess I owe Dana lunch. Tell me how many women does it take to watch your six?”

“Hmmm,” Elliot chuckled, realizing Olivia needed to get out of her dark head space, "Well she did say she was protecting my ass didn’t she? Emphasis on my extraordinary butt.” 

Olivia laughed as she helped her partner put his cast through his shirt, “I don’t think those were quite her exact words.” 

“Ah, but you don’t deny it’s the truth,” Elliot teased. 

Olivia stood in front of him and reached down to do up his first button, “I plead the fifth.” 

Elliot grinned widely, teasing her was keeping him distracted from her knuckles brushing against his abdomen as she worked her way up his torso. 

“Well it’s not like I don’t admire yours too,” Elliot responded letting her off the hook. 

Olivia gasped and opened her mouth to respond when the door banged open behind her, causing the partners to spring apart as an angry blonde appeared before them. 

“You got shot and no one thought to call me? What the hell Elliot! I had to gear it from my friend whose a nurse here asking where I was!” fumed Kathy. 

Olivia took an extra step away from Elliot wanting to give the couple some privacy, she slowly inched towards the door. 

Elliot saw her immediate retreat, "Don’t you dare leave,” he said to her. 

Kathy looked between them, her eyes narrowing at her husband’s half buttoned shirt, and how flushed the pair of them looked. “What exactly did I walk in on?” she snapped, while crossing her arms. 

Olivia put her hands up in a defensive position and opened her mouth to deny anything, but Elliot interrupted her, “Don’t start Kathy, what are you doing here?”

“I’m your bloody wife Elliot!” 

“Ex, I’ve signed and delivered the papers to Casey whose handling the divorce,” Elliot said while attempting to do up the rest of his shirt buttons. 

“Yeah, and where are you gonna go Elliot? You clearly need someone to take care of you!” Kathy argued. 

Elliot smiled, “No I don’t need someone to ‘take care of me’ as you so nicely put it, I do need someone to work with me and help me though.” 

Kathy smiled and took a step towards him, “Of course-“

“And that’s where Olivia comes in, she’s allowing me to stay at her place.” 

Kathy spun on the spot, “What the hell he’s staying with you! You couldn’t wait, could you?” she barked. 

“Excuse me?” Olivia asked incredulously. 

Elliot grabbed Kathy by her bicep as she made to move closer to Olivia, “Don’t you dare speak to her like that,” he grunted angrily. 

Kathy shook off his arm, “Oh that’s right, I bet you jumped at the chance to shack up with her didn’t you.” 

“Kathy, don’t do this-“

“What, point out the obvious?” 

“Look you two clearly need to talk so I’m gonna go find Fin-“

“No!” Elliot exclaimed, “If anyone is leaving this room it’s Kathy,” Elliot pleaded with her. 

Olivia sighed, “El…” she trailed off, getting lost again in his darkened eyes. 

Nobody said anything for a few seconds as the partners stared at each other. 

“Um hello!” Kathy bellowed, causing the connection to break as their gazes snapped to the angry blonde in the room. 

Kathy chuckled sarcastically, “God you two are either so blind, or in complete denial,” she turned towards her husband, “Enjoy your partner!” 

“She’s more than my partner,” Elliot argued. 

“My point exactly, you finally admitting it?” Kathy taunted. 

Elliot gritted his teeth, “Thanks for stopping by, as you can clearly see, I’m in good hands, great hands I dare say.” 

Kathy huffed before turning and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her. 

Olivia let out the breath she was holding and turned to look at her fuming partner, “I wouldn’t have been mad if you had went with her-“

“You think I want to be around that?” Elliot interrupted, “No thanks!”

Olivia smiled slightly. “Alright well let’s get you dressed so we can get the hell out of here, Fin is ready whenever we are.” 

Elliot nodded as Olivia stepped into his personal space again to finish doing up his shirt. Just the smell of her perfume instantly calmed him down, he leaned his forehead against the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo, “Thank you,” he whispered, clasping one of her hands in his. 

Olivia paused on his buttons, swallowing hard, she had been looking at his strong pecs but glanced up into his eyes as she moved her head back. 

“You’re my partner,” she muttered. 

“Is that all?” he grunted, while swiping his thumb against her hand. 

“El, you said you’d drop this ton-“

Elliot squeezed her hand then released it, grabbing the side of her face, cupping her jaw, he stared, his eyes borring into hers, “Is-That-All?!” he demanded. 

Olivia closed her eyes, she could feel her tears coming back, she shook her head, “El-I oh God-nuh, no-no!” 

That was all Elliot needed to hear as he surged forward and pulled Olivia those last few inches, intent on finally connecting his lips to hers. 

Before he could make contact the door banged open again. 

“Yo what’s taking you two so long? I ain’t gonna be your taxi all night!” Fin declared walking into the room. 

Olivia was happy Elliot had immediately dropped his hand, but she knew if they sprung apart like they had when Kathy entered, they’d look even more guilty. They were both flushed, and breathing deeply. For once grateful that she had been caught with her hands on his chest, she continued buttoning his shirt. 

Olivia chuckled, “Sorry Fin, Stabler’s absolutely useless with one arm, thought I was going to have to ask a nurse for help.” 

Elliot frowned, “I’m not completely useless…

Olivia looked up as she finished his shirt, and took a step back, looking around she spotted his shoes, “Okay well, let’s get out of here then.” Together they got him in his socks and shoes as Fin grabbed his papers and pills. Olivia draped his jacket over his injured arm and helped him slide his good arm through it. She grabbed her own blazer just as a nurse pushed a wheelchair into the room. 

Looking at the three blank stares she sighed and told them it was protocol, not negotiable. 

Olivia pushed Elliot to the parking lot, and couldn’t help smiling at the ranting under his breath about what he’d like to do with that wheelchair. 

Fin wasn’t sure what he walked in on, but he was pretty sure Olivia was staring lovingly at the back of her partner’s head. He saw how shaken she was when they heard about the shooting. He wondered if the experience had finally made them confess to feeling more for each other than partner’s probably should, or were they still in denial?

He couldn’t be 100% sure of Olivia’s feelings, but he knew Elliot was crushing hard on his partner. Elliot got drunk at their last poker night, and started ranting all about Olivia after she, Mel, and Casey left. Apparently some old boyfriend had been sniffing around and Stabler didn’t like it. She was “his girl”. He had passed out on his couch that night. Neither him or Munch ever brought it up. And he knew he got an earful from Kathy the next morning who accused him of sleeping with Olivia until Fin vouched for him and told her they had played that night at his place, and the ladies all left early. 

Fin wondered how often Kathy, or even other people assumed they were banging. It had to be part of any male/female partnership perhaps. The only female partner he had ever had, he had slept with, so he wasn’t sure. Even though he had liked her though, he thought Benson and Stabler were on a different level. 

Olivia had convinced Elliot to take a pill before they left, figuring the ride would probably be bumpy and painful. 

They reached the car, Fin opened the door for them before getting into the drivers seat. He watched them get situated, Olivia reaching across Elliot’s body and doing up his seatbelt. 

He watched Elliot grin as she leaned back into her seat, “Want me to do yours?” Elliot offered her. 

Olivia snorted and rolled her eyes, “I think I’ve got it, thanks.” 

“Hmmm, too bad,” Elliot muttered, his eyes dropping down her body in the dark cruiser. 

Olivia glanced towards Fin, catching his eyes in the rear view mirror. 

“Stop it,” she whispered to Elliot. 

Elliot slid his right hand over her thigh. 

Olivia gasped but tried not to react, he seemed to get handsy when his pain meds kicked in. She’d have to remember that. 

Fin chuckled, “Looks like you’re gonna have your hands full Liv. You regretting your offer already?” 

Elliot rubbed his hand up and down her thigh. 

Olivia tried to ignore it and instead focus on responding to Fin, “Uh I can ha-handle him,” she stuttered. 

“Good luck,” Fin joked. “Where we headed anyways?”

Olivia groaned, both in exhaustion and from Elliot’s ministrations. She knew he needed supplies from his apartment, but it was past midnight and there was nothing he needed tonight that she couldn’t provide. 

“Head to my place, I’ll drop by his apartment tomorrow to grab his stuff.” 

“What am I gonna wear to bed Livvvvvvv?” Elliot purred in her ear. 

Olivia gulped and looked at Fin laughing, “Shut up Fin!”

“Hey I warned you he’d been a handful, a lesser woman wouldn’t be able to ‘handle’ him, good on ya for trying.” 

Olivia cursed under her breath, trying unsuccessfully to grab and still his hand on her thigh which just resulted in him holding her hand and stroking it instead. 

It had been a long day, and as Olivia leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes, she realized she could be in for a long night with a flirty partner. She silently hoped these pills would eventually make him drowsy and he’d pass out again. She was too tired physically and emotionally to deal with a touchy feely Elliot tonight, and she prayed for the strength to continue to resist him as she saw the streetlights flutter across her closed eyelids, as they drove to her apartment. 

A/N: Undercovers will be wrapping up soon and I have this story and a season 22 canon fic to replace it, look out for ‘I Miss You In My Front Seat’. Will update Undercovers and Protégé this wknd/week but wanted to get this out! This will take off quickly. All reviews appreciated. Any mistakes my own, no beta. Sorry for the long first chapter.


End file.
